familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lindfield, New South Wales
| area = 5.17 | stategov = Ku-ring-gai | fedgov = Bradfield | near-nw = Killara | near-n = Killara | near-ne = East Killara | near-w = Macquarie Park | near-e = East Lindfield | near-sw = North Ryde | near-s = Roseville | near-se = Roseville Chase | dist1 = 13 | dir1 = north-west | location1= Sydney CBD }} Lindfield is a suburb on the Upper North Shore of Sydney in the state of New South Wales, Australia 13 kilometres north-west of the Sydney Central Business District in the local government area of Ku-ring-gai Council. Location and history This suburb of 7.21 square kilometres contains residential housing of California bungalow and federation style, in double brick and tile construction. Australian native bushland in Garigal National Park and Lane Cove National Park borders the suburb. Lindfield means "lime tree field" and the area was settled by Europeans in the 1850s. The name derives from the native town of an early landowner, Mr List, who named his house after Lindfield, Sussex, England. When the railway line came through the area in 1890s, the name of the property was used to identify the station and neighbourhood.The Book of Sydney Suburbs, Compiled by Frances Pollon, Angus & Robertson Publishers, 1990, Published in Australia ISBN 0-207-14495-8, page 154 Lindfield Post Office opened on 5 January 1895. Infrastructure and development Lindfield railway station is on the North Shore Line of the Sydney Trains network and is about 30 minutes by train from the Sydney central business district. The Pacific Highway is the main arterial road through Lindfield. Lindfield has a small commercial area on both sides of Lindfield railway station on the Pacific Highway and Lindfield Avenue. The former Commonwealth Bank is an art deco style building on the Pacific Highway. Lindfield is home to five places of worship: St Albans Anglican Church, Holy Family Catholic Church, St David's Uniting Church, Lindfield (Tryon Road) Uniting Church and the North Shore Synagogue. Schools in the suburb comprise: Lindfield Public School, Lindfield East Public School, Newington College Preparatory School, Holy Family Catholic Primary School, and Masada College (K-6). The University of Technology, Sydney also offers courses at the Ku-ring-gai campus located on Eton Road. The Ku-ring-gai campus offers courses in business, nursing and midwifery, education and travel. Lindfield Library is a branch of the Ku-ring-gai Municipal Library Network. There are two community halls: East Lindfield Community Hall at Crana Avenue and West Lindfield Community Hall at Moore Avenue. There are two tennis courts at Lindfield Community Centre (behind the library) and a further two courts at Lindfield Park in Tryon Road. Commercial Residential Residents Peter Garrett, former Midnight Oil singer and later Australian Labor Party (ALP) politician, lived in Lindfield during his teenage years. Karl Stefanovic, co-host of the Today show and 60 Minutes presenter lives in Lindfield. Singer Iva Davies from the band Icehouse, lived in Lindfield during the 1970s to early-1980s whilst he was part of the ABC Sinfonia (orchestra) and started the band there. The song "Icehouse" was written about 18 Tryon Road, Lindfield. Former Sherbet guitarist Clive Shakespeare operated the Silverwood recording studio in Hobart Avenue. Wallaby captains Stirling Mortlock and Nick Farr-Jones have lived or do live in Lindfield, as did sports commentator and "the Voice of Rugby" Gordon Bray. See also * Seven Little Australians Park named after a book by Ethel Turner. References External links * Ku-ring-gai council planning: Lindfield Category:Suburbs of Sydney Category:Established in 1815 Category:Lindfield, New South Wales